


How Do You Say "That Fucking Bastard!" With Your Foot in Your Mouth?

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, infidelity hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco failed to notice the scrap of paper fluttering to the floor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Say "That Fucking Bastard!" With Your Foot in Your Mouth?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2008 Beltane fest on LJ for lire_casander.

**Six weeks before Harry learned the truth**

"Yes," Draco said softly into his mobile. "I have it under control. No, he's been too busy with that new band of up and coming Death Eaters to pay any attention."

He glanced at the fireplace, nodding even though the person he was talking to couldn't see him. "Yes, trust me on this one. He doesn't suspect a thing."

The fireplace flared green and Harry appeared. Draco swore. "Shit, gotta go," he said before snapping the phone shut and shoving it into his pocket.

Harry clambered out, brushing dust off his pants as he walked over to Draco. "You're home early," Harry said, kissing Draco's cheek. "Who was that on the phone?"

Draco hesitated briefly. "Oh just Pansy wanting to know if we could get together tomorrow evening."

"Tomorrow?" Harry questioned. "Friday night?"

_Shit,_ Draco's mind whirled, _think, dammit_.

"She wants me to meet her for a drink to discuss her latest man problems," Draco said quickly.

Harry paused. "I thought Pansy was in...Berlin?" His brow furrowed as he scratched his head. "Or did you tell me Barcelona?"

"Honestly, Potter. Only you could confuse Germany with Spain. And I don't know why I bother talking at all if you aren't going to listen..."

"But I know you said—" Harry was cut off by Draco pulling him into his arms and effectively silencing him with a kiss. 

"How are things at the Ministry?" Draco asked, his lips brushed against Harry's neck. "Save the world from evil today?"

Harry moaned softly. "No more than yesterday. I'd much rather think about what you're doing to me right now, thanks." He leaned his head back, baring his neck to Draco's ministrations.

Never one to pass up an opportunity, Draco nuzzled below Harry's ear, his teeth nipping at the tender skin. He deftly popped open the top two buttons on Harry's shirt, before trailing light kisses down the length of Harry's throat, before stopping to nip and suck at the hollow below Harry's neck. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulling him closer. They stood together, lost in the moment, until the magic was broken by the piercing ring of Draco's mobile.

Draco stepped back, pulled this phone out of his pocket, checking the display, before looking at Harry. "I need to take this. Give me a minute, please," he said, turning his back to Harry.

Listening as Draco spoke softly into the receiver, Harry caught bits of the conversation... _no, not now...this isn't a good time...why do you think...tomorrow then._

Harry thoughts turned to other hushed conversations and abruptly ended phone calls he had heard bits and pieces of in the last few weeks. Mentally berating himself for his suspicions, suddenly for the first time since they'd moved in together, Harry had doubts about Draco's fidelity.

**One month before Harry learned the truth**

Harry dropped his rucksack and shrugged off his cloak. He was so tired, he considered dropping it on the floor and letting it stay there. But he knew that would only cause a fight and he and Draco seemed to be getting on each other's nerves enough just lately. _What was that thing about the decorative soap_ Harry recalled their fight shortly before he left on this last assignment. _You'd think I'd sullied the Crown Jewels or something!_

Moving into the dark living room, Harry wondered where Draco had gone. _I guess I should have owled him._ He sat on a chair to untie his boots. After he pulled them off, he stretched out, arms over his head and feet rising off the floor. Standing slowly, Harry walked into their bedroom, placing the boots in the wardrobe. He quickly removed the rest of his clothes and walked into the bathroom. 

He reached over, turned the on taps and poured in some of the fresh smelling oil Draco always used into the water. Sitting on the toilet seat, he rubbed his temples. _How long has it been since Draco and I shared a bath?_ The fact that he couldn't remember worried him almost as much as the fact that he had no idea where Draco was. But it was the little _or with whom_ that his brain kept screaming that really had him tied in knots. 

Harry moved to the edge of the tub, stepping in carefully before lowering himself into the steaming water. Leaning his head back, Harry stretched his legs out in the bath. His arms were resting against the top of the bath, his hands dangling in the water. He drew lazy circles with his fingers, chasing the rainbows of bath oil as they skittered across the surface of the water. He closed his eyes, lost in the memory of the last time he and Draco had been in the bath together. 

_They had been at the Burrow for Sunday dinner and as generally happened once dinner was over and everyone had rested for a bit, one of the twins had jumped up, calling them all lazy sods. After some perfunctory grumbling, a pick-up game of Quidditch was started. Harry and Draco had competed against each other as Seekers. It had been getting dark as they had both seen the Snitch glint near one end of the pitch. Both men took off, low on their brooms. They had tossed barbs back and forth until right before Harry reached out for the glittering orb, Draco had promised him a blow job as soon as they were home. The offer caused Harry to falter just long enough that Draco was able to capture the Snitch._

_Harry had been furious and had stormed into the bathroom as soon as they were home. Shortly after he had settled himself in the bath, Draco had come in and apologized. The sex that night was rough and needy and perfect._

Opening his eyes he looked down at his cock. It was rising in the water, the crown dark with need and peaking out of the top of his foreskin. Wrapping a hand around it, Harry began to stroke up and down, slowly at first, as his eyes fluttered shut. He reached down his other hand to cup his balls, rolling them gently. His right hand kept a steady rhythm of up and down, swiping his thumb over the slit with each upward motion. 

"Starting without me I see," Draco said, smirking. "First no owl that you're on your way home and then I find you half finished in our bath. I'm not sure if I should join you or just watch."

Harry's eyes opened widely when he heard Draco's voice. He turned towards the sound and took in the sight of his lover. Draco stood, naked, in the doorway. His appreciation of finding Harry in the tub obvious, as his cock jutted out, proudly, from the pale nest of curls at its base. 

"Come on." Harry said, reaching out a hand to Draco. He moaned softly, watching Draco saunter across the room. Draco took Harry's hand and stepped into the water, sitting on Harry's lap so that they faced each other. Harry leaned in and moving their mouths closer, he began to nip at Draco's pouty lower lip, sliding his tongue inside when Draco gave a small gasp. 

"You taste like the chocolate raspberry torte from Chez Gerard," Harry whispered.

"Business meeting," Draco replied, gently biting at Harry's earlobe. 

Harry sat up, water sloshing over the edge of the bath. "Business meeting? At Chez Gerard?" he asked, hating the accusation in his tone. 

Leaning back, Draco ran a hand down to rest over a pert nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. "Yes. Business. Do you really want to hear all the boring details or would you rather we enjoy being together for the first time in nearly two weeks?" Draco pressed his hips against Harry's, their cocks bouncing together in the warm water. 

Capturing Draco's lips with his, Harry kissed him in reply. As the kiss deepened, Draco reached back and wandlessly prepared himself. Shifting to his knees, Draco rose up and aligned his arse with Harry's cock. He closed his eyes when Harry grasped his hips and helped him slowly slide down to capture Harry's prick within his tight sheath. Draco stopped when his balls rested on Harry's groin. 

He took hold of Harry's wrist and placed Harry's hand over his heart. 

"Do you feel that? Feel my heart beating wildly?" Draco looked directly into Harry's eyes. "No one else on earth does that to me. Every single time, you take my breath away. Never forget that."

Harry smiled. Draco began to rock slowly, his head resting on Harry's shoulder. Harry shifted and pressed his cock deeper inside Draco, and when Draco began to whimper with each stroke, Harry knew he had the angle perfect for caressing Draco's prostate. Reaching a hand between their bodies, Harry grasped Draco's prick and began to stroke — keeping in rhythm with Draco's up and down movements.

Much too quickly for Harry's liking, he felt Draco's body tighten up seconds before he felt the warm spurt of Draco's release on his hand. Harry began to piston his hips up in order to meet Draco's downward glide, Draco's arse clenching his prick in waves as he rode out Draco's orgasm. Two thrusts later, Harry was holding Draco still as he came in thick spurts, deep inside his lover.

Draco melted against Harry, gently kissing his neck. "Missed you. I'm glad you're home." 

Harry kissed the top of Draco's head before waving a hand to change the bath water. He took delight in washing Draco and then being washed himself before they both stepped carefully from the bath. Harry wrapped them together in an oversized bath towel and Apparated them onto their bed. He tenderly rubbed Draco's hair, then his own before dropping the towel over the side of the bed. Harry pulled the blankets up to cover them, whispered _Nox_ and settled down, wrapped in Draco's arms. 

That night there were none of the thoughts about Draco's fidelity that had been plaguing Harry's sleep of late.

oo00oo

Draco knew as soon as he stepped out of the fireplace that Harry was home. It wasn't simply the dirty Auror cloak hanging on the coat stand that told Draco, either. It was the magic pulsing in the air. Whenever Harry was home, his unique magical signature radiated throughout the flat, blanketing the rooms with a certain kind of warmth that Draco had come to appreciate.

Pausing to listen for some movement, Draco relaxed slightly when he heard the water running in the bathroom. He crossed the room quickly and opened the middle drawer of his desk. Keeping his eyes on the hallway, he fumbled in the drawer until he felt the tiny groove that lifted the false bottom. He pulled some papers from the inside breast pocket in his suit and shoved them into the empty space and situated the panel back into place. 

In his haste, Draco failed to notice the scrap of paper that read _**Josh – 15 May – priv room – Chez Gerard – 3 sharp**_ fluttering to the floor under the desk.

_Thank Merlin I insisted that Josh and I meet at Chez Gerard today. This could have been a disaster._ Harry hurried to the bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he walked. Reaching the bedroom, he looked at the partially opened bathroom door. He paused as Harry's hand slid into the water and Draco recognized the needy moan, as Harry began to stroke his prick. Draco stripped quickly and moved to watch from the door way. 

Draco smirked. "Starting without me I see. First no owl that you're on your way home and then I find you half finished in our bath. I'm not sure if I should join you or just watch."

**Eight days before Harry learned the truth**

Wandering restlessly around the flat, Harry stopped to stretch out his back. He looked at the photographs on Draco's desk, wishing he was home from wherever he'd gone this time.

"Ten bloody days on sick leave is long enough," Harry stated to the empty room. "It was a simple slashing hex and it barely even caught my arm." He rubbed his upper left arm, feeling the faint scar under his fingers. "Bloody hell, I've had worse scars!" he half-joked. Still, he was pleased that he was returning to work in two days. "This could have been fun if Draco had time to be here with me," Harry grumbled, sadly. 

Stopping when he got to Draco's desk, Harry shuffled through the papers stacked on the surface. He wasn't snooping, he told himself. He was simply bored and wondered how it was Draco found time to manage all the holdings from Malfoy Manor, along with owning a chain of Apothecary shoppes around London and the surrounding suburbs. Granted, Draco didn't work in any of them, he simply managed them from an office on the south bank, overlooking the Thames. 

Pulling out a piece of parchment and quill, Harry began to write Draco a note.

>   
> _Draco,_   
> 

>   
> _I'm home and I'm bored. You should come home. If you were here, I'd pull you into our room, strip you and wrap my naked body around yours. I'd start by kissing your beautiful pale neck and move lower to ~~bite~~ flick your nipple with my tongue. _   
> 

>   
> _Okay this is embarrassing, but if you come home, I might just be planning on waiting for you in our bed. Naked._   
> 

>   
> _HP_   
> 

Harry grinned, picking up the parchment and waving it to dry the ink. As he did, it slipped from his fingers, gliding slowly to the floor and disappearing under the desk.

"Bugger," Harry muttered, pulling his wand out of his pocket. " _Accio parchment_ "

Harry reached out a hand to grasp his note and was surprised when two small pieces of parchment flew out from under the desk. Harry placed his note to Draco on the desk and was ready to throw the other scrap of parchment in the bin, when Draco's writing caught his eye. He flipped the parchment over and stared blankly at the words...

_**Josh – 15 May – priv room – Chez Gerard – 3 sharp** _

Harry collapsed into the leather chair, trying to place the date. May fifteenth. The day Draco had come home, tasting like Chez Gerard's torte. "He did say he was at a business meeting," Harry mused, as if saying it out loud made it more innocent. Only Josh and a private room told him it was anything but innocent.

Wadding the note he'd written into a ball, Harry tossed it in the bin on his way to their bedroom. He crawled into bed, not moving for the rest of the day. He even pretended to be asleep when Draco arrived home and tried to talk to him and get him out of bed.

Harry knew he should talk to Draco, trust him. But he was more afraid of the truth than he was of living a lie.

oo00oo

After spending a fitful night tossing and turning, Harry woke early and padded into the kitchen. A carry-over from his days with the Dursleys, was baking. Now he used it as a form of personal therapy and it was a long-standing joke amongst Harry's friends — if Harry was baking he was not happy.

By the time Draco finally stumbled into the kitchen, Harry had some trays of bread he had just set to begin rising atop the range. The room was filled with the smell of yeast.

"Morning," Draco said, hesitantly. He crossed the room, stepping behind Harry and placing a kiss on his cheek. He surveyed the trays of rising bread and chose his words carefully. "How are you today? You must have been exhausted yesterday. You were asleep when I got home."

"Right," Harry shot back, moving so he was no longer in front of Draco. He began to fiddle with the cloth that was covering the bread. "I'm tired all right, tired of it all."

Draco leaned back against the counter. "I don't suppose this little tantrum of yours could wait until I've been able to drink at least two cups, and preferably, a pot of coffee?"

"Tantrum?" Harry said his eyes narrowing as he spoke. 

"Okay," Draco said, raising his hands in front of himself. "Bad choice of words. But remember, my brain is caffeine deprived at the moment. I'm willing to talk about whatever it is that's bothering you, Harry, but just let me get some coffee."

Harry turned towards the sink, his shoulders slumping. "Don't worry about it. I'm just tired."

Sitting at the table, Draco wrapped his hands around the cup of coffee, inhaling as the smokey aroma surrounded his senses. "I'm worried about you," he said softly. "Was the damage from the hex more substantial than you told me? Is that why you're so upset and, well, moody?"

"The hex?" Harry gave a sharp laugh, shaking his head. "You think how I feel is related to the hex? You have no idea, do you?"

Draco set his coffee cup on the table, his hands closing slowly into fists. "Apparently not, so why don't you tell me? Maybe, just maybe, if you were honest with me, we could work this out together."

"Honest with you?" Harry's voice raised in volume. "That's certainly an interesting choice of words, coming from you! You wouldn't know _honest_ if it slapped you in the face!"

"Back the fuck up, Potter," Draco spat. "I think you owe me an explanation."

"I owe you? _I_ owe _you_?" Harry laughed. "That's rich. Well here's your explanation. This bread needs to rise for a few hours. In the meantime, I'm going to go out for a while; hopefully I'll be back in time to bake it."

Harry threw the towel he had been holding down on the counter and stormed off to the bedroom. He yanked off the flour-covered tee-shirt and changed it for a clean one. Then, grabbing his wand, he focused and Apparated out of the flat.

Draco sat in the kitchen, wondering what on earth had just happened.

oo00oo

Harry Apparated to Holland Park, landing on the soft, lush grass near the waterfall in The Kyoto Garden. He walked slowly around the large Koi pond, barely noticing the colourful fish as they swan near the edge. Harry stopped when he approached the secluded alcove that had become a favourite of theirs.

He remembered the last time they had been to the park. They had spent most of the day walking around the grounds, watching the peacocks strut — which always reminded Harry of Draco when they were at posh gala events — and feeding the fish in the Koi pond. Suddenly Draco had Apparated them into an area just beside the waterfall that was secluded by several large bushes. Draco Transfigured his jacket into a blanket. He had cast a _Notice Me Not_ charm over them and they had spent the rest of the afternoon making love in the warm sun.

Sitting on a rock, Harry recalled the feeling of Draco's warm skin against his. When he realized that was the last time they had really made love, his breath caught and he felt ill. He stumbled to his feet, unable to get out of there fast enough. He needed to talk to someone, anyone. But who? _Remus! Remus will know what I should do._ Harry pulled his wand from his pocket and Disapparated to Grimmauld Place.

Arriving in the hallway, Harry felt relief that they were no longer subjected to Mrs. Black's caterwauling whenever someone arrived. _The last thing I need today is to be reminded of my shortcomings._

"Remus?" he called out, walking towards the kitchen. 

"Harry?" Remus replied, smiling. He closed the Daily Prophet and stood, moving away from the table to greet Harry near the doorway. "To what do I owe this visit?" 

Harry could tell his smile was crumbling, but he couldn't stop it. 

"Harry? What's wrong?" Remus' caring tone shattered Harry's fragile composure. 

Harry flopped into a chair, dropping his head on top of his crossed arms and sighing heavily. Harry raised his head and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He struggled to regain his self-control, swallowing several times before he felt Remus' hand clasp his shoulder. 

"Come on, Harry, what is it?" Remus asked, softly. 

Sitting up, Harry looked at the man who, since Sirius had died, was the closest thing he'd ever had to a father. "IthinkDraco'sfallenoutoflovewithme," he said in a rush of words.

Remus looked puzzled. "What? That can't be. Come on into the kitchen and we can talk. I'll even make some of that infernal coffee you seem to love these days."

Harry froze. "Not coffee," he whispered, shaking his head. "Draco..." he said trying to explain.

"Ah," Remus said, knowingly. "Well then let's have a cuppa and some of those muffins I know you love."

Looking up expectantly, Harry gave a weak smile. "The ones with the cranberries and almonds in them?"

"Absolutely," Remus said, with a wink. "The ones only you and I seem to appreciate."

Harry sat at the table picking at his muffin, watching Remus making the tea. Remus levitated the tea service to the table, poured them each a cup and sat back, slowly stirring his tea, and waiting for Harry to start.

Finally, Remus removed the spoon from his cup, resting it on the edge of the saucer. Sipping at his tea, Remus looked at Harry over the top of the cup. 

Harry stared intently at the scone he was crumbling into tiny pieces. He felt Remus' gaze fall on him, but couldn't bring himself to look up and see the sadness he suspected he would find in his friend's warm, brown eyes. He jumped, nearly imperceptibly, when Remus' hand covered his.

"I know you're upset," Remus said with a teasing smile, "but I don't think that poor muffin deserves to be desecrated like that."

Harry smiled weakly and gave a tiny grin. "No I don't suppose it does."

Remus crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath. "Why exactly do you think Draco's feelings have changed?"

"I've been sitting here thinking about just that," Harry replied, running a hand through his hair. "It's a lot of tiny things that on their own don't mean anything, but put them all together and it makes me think he's changed his mind about me," Harry was determined not to cry again, but his voice wavered with each word. 

Gathering his composure, Harry told Remus about the secretive calls Draco made and received only on his mobile, how he seemed distracted and preoccupied, and finally about the note he had found the day before. 

Harry slumped in his chair. "I sound like such a girl, all whiney and clingy."

"No," Remus said, "you've made some valid points. But, Harry, in everything you've just told me, you've never once mentioned that Draco has changed how he acts towards you. Has he stopped being affectionate with you? Stopped kissing you hello or goodbye?"

"Well no," Harry said, his brow furrowing in thought. "But…"

"I'm not saying that I don't think you should trust your instincts, but maybe you and Draco need to talk. Tell him how you're feeling. Maybe Draco doesn't realize how his actions are affecting you."

Harry laughed sharply. "Oh that would be a fine conversation," he added sarcastically. " _Draco, I think you don't love me anymore. Can you tell me about Josh and why you find it necessary to meet him in private?_ Yeah, that would work.

Remus gripped his teacup tightly. "I would hope you'd phrase things a bit better. But I do feel that you two need to talk."

"I'm sorry, Remus," Harry said, sheepishly. "I know you're trying to help. I don't mean to be difficult." He stood to leave. "I should head back, I have bread to bake."

"Well then," Remus joked. "You must have been upset if you already have bakery rising." He patted Harry on the shoulder, before pulling him into a hug. "Give Draco a chance to tell you what's going on. It might not be at all what you suspect."

Harry clapped Remus on the back, hugging him tightly. "I'll do my best." He turned to leave, stopped and looked at Remus, "Thanks," he said softly.

oo00oo

Harry was only mildly surprised to find the flat empty when he returned. When he found a note from Draco saying that there was a problem at the Manor that required his immediate attention, Harry's mood quickly changed from anger and suspicion to concern that something had happened to Narcissa. Harry frowned when he read — _Mother is fine, but this will likely take most of the day to be resolved. I'm planning on staying overnight to visit with Mum and to be here tomorrow morning should the need arise. I realize that we need to talk and the timing on this could not be worse, but remember I love you._

Stuffing the note in his pocket, Harry felt only marginally better as he walked into the kitchen to bake his bread.

Harry pottered around the flat for the rest of the day, staying far away from Draco's desk. When evening came he fell asleep on the couch, too tired and upset to move to their bed.

The insistent calling of his name, over and over, pulled Harry out of his restless sleep. He sat up quickly, blinking several times to orient himself. 

"Kingsley?" he said, confused as to why the Head Auror was calling him. "What the devil are you doing calling at…" he paused to look at the clock on the wall, "'Bloody hell! Five-thirty?" Harry paled, his first thoughts of Draco. "Oh shit, tell me this isn't about Draco! Has something happened to Draco?" 

Harry rushed over to the fireplace, kneeling before the fire. 

"Draco? No, it's that band of Death Eaters." Kingsley said, shaking his head. "I've received a lead on their location and I need you to get over here now, so I can brief you and the rest of the team. We must act quickly, before they move out again."

"But Draco's not here and he'll be worried…"

Shacklebolt interrupted. "Leave him a note, Potter." He ordered gruffly. "I need my entire team in my office in ten minutes! And that includes you. Effective immediately, you are off injured status and back on active duty." Kingsley pulled back and disappeared as the flames resumed their soft flickering.

Harry moved quickly and with practised skill, packed his rucksack, wrote a note to Draco and stepped into the fireplace well within the ordered time limit.

**Five days before Harry learned the truth**

Draco dropped his quill onto his desk and rubbed his temples. Harry had been gone on assignment for three days. He knew that Harry was not allowed to make contact with anyone outside the Ministry during this type of mission, but he couldn't help but feel that the silence was not simply work related. 

Against his better judgement, Draco had contacted Auror Shacklebolt earlier. The outcome had been exactly what Draco had expected. _"Auror Potter and his team are on undercover assignment. We have no reason to suspect that there has been or will be any problems. If this should change you — along with the other families — will be notified."_

He knew that should make him feel better, but he knew that Harry took spectacular risks, especially when he was upset. _Besides, didn't dating the Auror Department's Golden Boy earn him some privileges?_ Picking up his quill again, Draco was just jotting a note in the margin of the legal brief he was reading when his intercom buzzed and the voice of Hannah, his assistant, filled the room. 

"There's a Mr. Remus Lupin to see you, Mr. Malfoy," she said in her matter-of-fact voice. "Shall I tell him you're busy?"

"L-lupin?" Draco stuttered. "To see me?" He opened the door before he finished speaking.

"Is it Harry?" Draco cried out, leaning on the open door. "Is he hurt?"

"Hurt?" Remus said, obviously confused. Understanding crossed his face and he replied. "Oh, Harry must be on an assignment. No, Shacklebolt didn't send me. I suspect if anything were to happen to Harry that you'd be the first person notified. That's not what I came to discuss, however. I think it would be best if we stepped inside your office, Draco."

Stepping out of the walkway, Draco shifted to allow Remus to pass. Draco gestured for him to sit and rounded his desk to sit back in his chair, as Remus sat in one of the chairs in front of Draco's desk. Draco leaned forward, his eyes wide, he ran his fingers through his hair. "If Harry's not hurt, then why are you here?"

"Harry came to see me the other day." Remus said.

"And this matters to me for what reason?" Draco replied. "Harry visits you often."

Remus leaned forward in his chair. "I wanted to deliver this message in person. To make sure there were no misunderstandings."

"Apparently there already is one."

"I don't care why and I don't care how...but fix it, Draco." Remus' tone was firm.

Draco's hand instinctively moved to the side of his blotter and he grasped his wand. "I have no idea what you are talking about, but I don't respond to veiled threats and accusations. If you have something to say, come out with it or get out of my office."

"I don't want to get into the middle of your relationship, Draco, but if you care for Harry as much as I think you do, you need to talk to him."

"I'd love to if he'd stay in one bloody place long enough!" Draco exploded. "But it's a little difficult to discuss anything when he Apparates away or leaves the country on assignment, for Circe's sake!"

Remus stood and walked to the door. He paused, his hand on the knob, and turned to face Draco once again. "I mean it, Draco. Talk to Harry and fix this, before you lose the one person who, up until now, has never stopped believing in you."

As the door closed behind Remus, Draco's head dropped to the desk. _What the fuck was that about?_ he wondered.

A soft knock on the door brought Draco out of his musings. "Yes?" he called out.

"I thought you might need these," Hannah said quietly, setting the perfectly prepared, steaming mug of coffee and a plate of biscuits on his desk. 

"Thanks, Hannah, you always know how to make me feel better."

She smiled widely back at him. "No problem," she said, closing the door softly behind her.

"Now if I could just work out what on earth is going on with Harry," Draco said, peering into his coffee.

**The week Harry learned the truth**

Harry and his team had returned in the early hours of the morning, with two neo Death Eaters in custody. After the debriefing with Kingsley, Harry had spent several hours alternating between interrogating one of the captives and and observing the other being captives being interrogated via a one-way mirror. Shortly after one in the afternoon, all Harry really wanted to do was to go home and take a long, hot shower. 

"I think I'll Floo over to Draco's office first and let him know I'm back," Harry said stepping into the lift with Ron. He ran his hands over his robes in a nervous gesture.

"Things all right with you two?" Ron asked. 

"Of course," Harry replied sharply. "What makes you say that?"

Ron shrugged. "You just haven't talked about him as much lately. Just wondered if you'd finally..."

Harry turned towards Ron, his jaw clenched tight. "If you value our friendship, I suggest you don't finish that sentence." 

"Cripes, Harry!" Ron said, raising his hands. "No need to go mental! Forget I said anything."

Harry rubbed his face, his glasses sliding up to his forehead in the process. "Sorry, mate, it's been a long couple of weeks." 

Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder as they exited the lift. "Yeah, I know," he said with a chuckle. "I imagine Hermione's had her knickers in a twist since I left. She hates it when we can't be in contact."

"Then you'd best get yourself home," Harry said, pushing Ron towards the nearest open fireplace. "Give her my love and tell her I'll — _we'll_ be by soon."

Ron tilted his head, looking as if he wanted to say something. Instead, he shook his head and tossed a handful of powder into the fire. Stepping into the green flames, he called out, "Ron and Hermione Weasley's, Ottery St. Catchpole."

Harry stepped into the next open fireplace, clearly stating his destination and within moments he was stepping out into the marble entrance where Draco worked. He looked up, surprised to see that Draco had just come out of the lift and was heading toward the exit. Raising a hand to get his attention, Harry began to move across the lobby. He stopped when Draco greeted a very tall — very handsome —young man. Draco bussed his cheek, before pulling the man towards the door. 

Speechless and confused, Harry followed to the door and watched the pair walking down the street. Draco's hands moved in the animated way they did when he was happy or excited about something. Harry tried to deny what he saw, but the bitter truth cut like a knife. He turned back to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the flames. "Ron and Hermione Weasley's, Ottery St. Catchpole."

oo00oo

Ron had Hermione pressed up against the wall in the kitchen as Harry stumbled out of the fireplace. Hermione jumped back, straightening her clothes as she quickly moved to Harry's side.

"What's wrong?" she said softly. "Harry?"

Harry faltered on his way to the table, gripping the hard wooden edge to keep his balance as he slumped onto the closest chair.

Hermione knelt by his side. "Harry, what's wrong?" she repeated more firmly. When there was still no reply, she looked up at Ron. "Do you know what happened?" 

But Ron only shook his head.

"Draco is seeing someone else," Harry said flatly. 

Hermione gasped, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. "No," she muttered. "You must be wrong."

"That prat!" Ron yelled. "I'll kill him!"

"Ronald!" Hermione admonished.

Hermione stood, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder. "Do you want to talk?"

"Talk!" Harry gave a sharp laugh. "What is there to talk about? I've been pretending everything was fine for weeks."

Ron stepped over to the refrigerator and pulled out two lagers. He snapped the tops off and handed one to Harry, ignoring Hermione's pointed glare. 

"It started about a couple of months ago," Harry said suddenly, "Draco was spending more and more time on his mobile. Whispering into it." He took a long gulp of his lager. "Then last month I think it was, when I was home recovering, I found a scrap of parchment with Draco's writing on it. It had the name Josh and a note about a private room at Chez Gerard."

 

Harry paused and looked at his two best friends — Hermione, waiting to hear the whole story before she reacted, and Ron, his hands clenching and unclenching in an obvious effort to remain calm. Harry struggled to keep his composure as he mentioned all the little things that led him to his current conclusion. 

"What happened today?" Hermione asked.

"I saw them. Draco was meeting him in the lobby of his building as I came out of the Floo." Harry looked down at the table. "He looked so happy, animated. Not like he's been with me lately." He ran his hand through his hair, his words catching in his throat.

"Now can I kill him?" Ron asked angrily.

"No," Harry said sadly, his shoulders slumping. 

Hermione spoke cautiously. "Have you talked to Draco about this?" 

"No and before you yell at me, there was no time to. Remus said the same thing. Only when I got back to the flat, Draco was at the Manor and had to stay the night and then we got called off on this assignment—" 

"There you go!" Ron interrupted, throwing his hands up in the air. "Who the hell knows what he's been up to while we were off risking our lives!"

Harry blanched. 

Hermione rounded on her husband. "You! Are not helping!" she shouted. "Can you just for one minute think about how your tripe is hurting Harry? You may not like Draco, but Harry loves him and for that reason alone you need to shut up!"

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione was quicker and she cast a _Silencio_ spell on him before he could continue. 

She glared at Ron for a moment before turning her attention back upon Harry. Kneeling at his side, she laid a hand on top of his as it rested on his leg. "You should have a lie down. Things will look better after you've had a bit of a rest."

Hermione gave Ron a pointed look as she removed the silencing spell. She stood and directed Harry to the guest room down the hall. 

Harry stopped in the door way and turned to Ron. "Please don't do anything or say anything." Harry implored. "Please!" Ron's features were hard and his eyes cold, but he nodded his agreement to Harry, crossing his arms against over his chest.

"Thanks," Harry said his voice barely above a whisper.

Hermione waited until Harry was in the bed, before whispering _Nox_ and closing the curtains with a flick of her wand. She was nearly out of the room when she heard Harry murmur.

"Thanks, Hermione."

She ran her hand along the doorjamb, unsure of how to reply. "We'll sort all this out, Harry, I promise," she said after a beat. 

Hermione closed the door and looked down at her outfit. She slipped into her bedroom and changed into a pair of dress slacks and a pale blue blouse. Ron looked up as she entered the kitchen, tucking in her blouse. 

"Where are you off to?" he asked.

"To talk to Draco," she replied.

"Perfect. I'd like to give that ferret a piece of my mind!"

Ron began to stand, but Hermione placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "I said **I** was going to talk to Draco," she responded. "Not you."

"I'm Harry's best mate! I should get a chance at Malfoy!" Ron argued.

"But you promised Harry you wouldn't do or say anything," she reminded him.

"You're going," he said petulantly. 

" **I** didn't promise Harry I wouldn't do or say anything," Hermione said smugly. 

"Bu- but! You can't do that!"

Hermione stood in front of Ron, hands on her hips. "I most certainly can. Oh, Ronald – really. No one is keeping score. What does it matter who goes?"

"Well, if it doesn't matter, then maybe I should go."

Hermione’s eyebrows rose. “I’m going to talk. I doubt you can say the same?” And she was satisfied by Ron’s sputtering. “Exactly. Something is going on and I intend to get to the bottom of it before this situation goes any further. And you will stay here and be quietly supportive of **our** best mate."

Ron mumbled under his breath something that suspiciously sounded like _bossy know-it-all_ , but Hermione chose to ignore it, instead stepping over to the fireplace and Flooing to Draco's office building.

oo00oo

Hermione arrived in Draco's office minutes later, smiling at the empty outer desk. _Good, no secretary to persuade. Now hopefully Draco is in._ Taking a deep breath, she rapped sharply on the office door.

"Hannah?" the voice from inside called out.

Hermione opened the door and stepped inside. "No, I'm afraid your secretary is not at her desk. Do you have a few minutes, Draco?"

"Hermione?" Draco said. "What brings you here? Are you well?"

"It's about Harry. Apparently he has a crazy idea in his head that you've fallen out of love with him."

"He what?" Draco all but shouted. "Where is he? How could he think that? Wha—"

"Draco," Hermione interjected. "Stop and listen to me. I didn't come here to accuse you of anything. I came here because I believe you and Harry are good together."

Draco's face was hard, his eyes cold. "What exactly am I being accused of?"

"I'm not accusing you of anything," Hermione said, sighing. "I came here to help sort this out before this spins out of control."

Draco leaned forward, resting his arms on his desk and clasping his hands together. "Do go on."

Hermione took in Draco's defensive posture, knowing this was not going to be easy. "Well," she began, "Harry said that he's felt like something has been wrong for a couple of months. Small things that you've done like whispered conversations on your mobile and odd meetings."

"That hardly seems enough to convict me," Draco drawled.

"True," Hermione agreed. "But today Harry saw you in the lobby." She paused waiting to see if Draco understood. "When you met a tall, handsome young man?"

Draco stared and then dropped his head onto his arms. "Shit, shit, shit," he said, shaking his head back and forth. He looked up at Hermione through his fringe. "Josh Everard. He thinks I'm having a fling with Josh Everard!"

"Are you?"

"Not mincing any words, are you?" Draco shot back. "And no, I'm not. In fact, Josh is so completely heterosexual it's disgusting."

"Thanks a lot."

"Oh, you know what I mean!"

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Then explain to me, if you're not interested in him, why you're meeting and taking calls from him?"

Draco slid his chair back and opened his centre desk drawer, withdrawing a folder full of parchment. Wordlessly he handed it to Hermione and gestured for her to open it.

Scanning the first few pages, Hermione's mouth fell open and her shoulders began to shake. Soon she was laughing aloud.

"I don't see what's so humorous," Draco said brusquely.

Wiping her eyes, Hermione smiled. "Draco, even you have to see the irony in all of this. Honestly! Here you are trying to do something nice and..."

Draco retorted. "My boyfriend decides I'm a huge prick with no heart? Yes, amazing irony." 

"Draco, for what it's worth, I don't think Harry really did want to believe it."

"That statement might hold a bit more weight with me if Remus hadn't come by shortly after Harry got called back to work with a veiled threat for me to _make it right_." Draco took a deep breath.

"So I'm going to assume that Harry is at your flat?" Hermione nodded. "Are you going to send him home when you return?"

"I will if he's awake. He was exhausted and I made him lie down." Hermione said, sighing. "This discussion will work out much better if you're both rested." Hermione reached across the desk and patted Draco's arm. "We'll sort this out and one day we'll all laugh about it."

"You'll pardon if that does not make me feel better."

Hermione gave Draco a wry smile. "I'll Floo-call if Harry is awake. If he's not, I'll send an Owl to let you know. It might be best if I talk with him first in the morning. He's going to be a little perturbed that I stuck my nose in his business, not to mention how annoyed Ron is with me right now."

"I will admit," Draco said carefully, "when you explained what Harry was thinking I was a bit relieved to be having this conversation with you and not Ron."

"Oh, believe me," Hermione said laughing. "Ron would have come in, wand drawn, ready to hex you into little pieces if he'd had the chance. I, however, prefer my husband in one piece, thank you very much. We will sort this out, Draco. You have my word."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Granger," Draco said.

"Weasley," Hermione replied.

Draco rolled his eyes and waved her out the door.

oo00oo

Hermione slipped out of Draco's office, pausing to ask his secretary where the nearest Apparition point was located. She thanked her and hurried down to the ground floor and out the side door to the secluded court yard.

She Apparated into her kitchen, but followed the snoring she heard and found Ron asleep on the couch, telly playing in the background. 

"Ron!" Hermione whispered.

He snored louder in response. Hermione smiled lovingly at her husband, running her hand through his hair. She knew that when they were on assignment, the opportunities to get any sleep were few and far between, and it was most likely catching up with him. Pulling the throw from the back of the couch, she covered him before kissing him on the forehead. 

Hermione slowly turned the doorknob to the guest room, sliding the door open just enough to see that Harry was face down, sprawled across the bed, his breathing slow and steady. She gently pulled the door closed and went to Owl Draco. 

After sending off Pig to tell Draco that she would send Harry home in the morning, Hermione went to the kitchen to put together a few sandwiches for the boys. She wasn't sure how long Harry would sleep, but she knew Ron's stomach would wake him soon enough and having food prepared would help appease him. 

She covered the tray of sandwiches, placed it in the refrigerator and moved into the living room. She picked up a book she had been reading off the side table and curled up in her favourite chair. It was nearly nine in the evening before Ron began to stir. 

"Well hello, sleepyhead," Hermione said softly. 

Ron pushed up on one elbow, and ran his hand over his face. "Time is it?" 

Hermione marked her place in her book and set it down, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Nearly nine. You must have been exhausted."

"Yeah, I don't think we slept at all the last twenty-four hours or so," Ron said, his word stretching around his yawn. "Harry still here?"

"He's still asleep, I think," Hermione replied. "I've not checked on him since I've been back."

Ron sat up, his eyes wide. "Right. So... the ferret. Did you hex him into next week?"

"Unlike you, Ron I prefer to find out the facts before I go about hexing people."

"Yeah, well you can't trust him," Ron said petulantly. "He probably told you all kinds of lies to get you on his side."

"I'm going to pretend you did not just insult my intelligence like that," Hermione said crisply. "As a matter of fact, I know exactly what's going on and Draco has done nothing wrong."

"Fine, so tell me," Ron demanded.

"Come into the kitchen, I don't want Harry to overhear me," Hermione said."He should hear this from Draco, not me."

Hermione took her husband's hand and pulled it around her shoulder. Leaning against his solid frame, they walked silently into the kitchen and sat down. Hermione took out the tray of sandwiches and poured a large glass of pumpkin juice for Ron. She sat down across from him and told him all about her visit to Draco, while Ron ate.

"So Josh is…?" Ron questioned.

"Simply helping Draco put everything together," Hermione said, taking a bite of her sandwich. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked.

"It means that I know Draco is not cheating and that I can't discuss it any further," Hermione said, her tone telling Ron that it was no use arguing.

Of course, he ignored it. “And why not?”

“Because you’ve the mouth of a Screaming Banshee,” Hermione hissed. “And a distinctive inability to know when to shut up. Case in point…” Hermione waved her hand between the two of them. 

"I still think he's up to something," Ron grumbled.

Hermione sighed. "Of course you do. You'll always be the first one to suspect him of being up to no good, but I can tell you that I am absolutely sure that this is all a misunderstanding."

Ron yawned again, stretching his arms over his head. "If you say so, but I'll be the first one to say _I told you so_ when this all blows up."

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't," Hermione said with a laugh. She got up from the table and tidied up the kitchen. "Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow has the potential of being a long day."

**The day Harry learned the truth**

Hermione woke early the next morning to the sound of an owl scratching on the bedroom window. She opened the window and removed the note attached to its leg. She read it quickly, crossing the room to find a quill and scratched out a reply. She gave the owl a treat and sent it on its way. 

"What's that?" Ron said sleepily from under the covers. 

"A note from Draco wondering when he should come over to talk to Harry," she replied.

"Didja tell him never?” Ron said his voice still thick with sleep.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Go back to sleep, Ron," she replied, closing the door behind her. 

She walked down the hallway, slipping on her robe and tying the sasysash as she went. When she walked into the kitchen, she jumped, making a tiny squeaking sound. "Merlin, Harry, you frightened several years off my life," she scolded playfully.

Harry was sitting at the table, his arm crossed atop the table with his chin resting on his wrists. He looked up at her sheepishly. "I woke up about an hour ago, but didn't want to disturb anyone. Why are you up so early?"

Hermione set about getting tea and some breakfast ready while she spoke. "I'm always up early. Some habits are harder to break than others." 

She set a teacup and saucer on the table for him, ruffling his hair as she passed, which got a smile — albeit small — out of him. Hermione waited to speak until she had set the toast and marmalade, along with the pot of tea on the table. She poured for them both, the slight tremble in her hands belying her calm. Deciding there was nothing to do but tell the truth, she spoke. "After you went to sleep yesterday, I went to see Draco."

Harry's face hardened. "After I specifically asked that you not do that?"

"Well," she wavered, "technically you asked Ron not to do that."

Harry glared at her, anger radiating off him in waves. 

Hermione sat patiently, waiting for Harry to calm down before she spoke again. Finally Hermione had enough of the silence. "Well, go ahead," she said calmly.

"Go ahead with what?" Harry asked his tone short.

"Yell, scream at me, tell me I should have minded my own business," she replied defiantly.

Harry groaned in frustration. "Why? You knew I meant you both..." his words ending as he covered his face with his hands, rubbing them up and down over his scraggly beard.

Reaching a hand across the table, Hermione gently touched Harry's arm. "You need to talk to him," she said quietly.

“Why? Why bother?”

"Oh, Harry! Stop being so melodramatic! I’m sure if you just talk to him, you’ll see, as I had—"

Harry looked at her suspiciously. “Why? What did he tell you? Hermione, what do you know?”

“I… Well…” She took a sip from her cup. “I’m completely convinced of his innocence.”

"I see,” Harry said, nodding. “Convinced of his innocence. More like he’s convinced you of his innocence, more like." 

Hermione pulled her hand back as she sat up in her chair. "I resent that, Harry," she warned. "You of all people should know that your happiness is very important to me. We've been through too much and come too far for you to behave this way."

Harry lowered his eyes to the table.

"Not to forget that I was your biggest supporter when you and Draco started seeing each other," she continued, "if you step back for a minute you'll see that I'm not choosing sides. All I'm saying is that the two of you should talk and that things aren't always as they seem. You, of all people, understand that the world is not black and white and neither are relationships."

"Are you quite finished?" Harry asked.

"That depends," Hermione replied, the corners of her mouth twitching.

Harry leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his hands. "Depends on what?"

Hermione stood, carrying her cup to the sink and rinsing it quickly. She turned back to Harry, leaning against the sink, her arms across her chest. "On whether or not you've decided to listen to me."

"Will I get any rest until I do?"

"None," she replied with a smile.

"I'd do what she says, mate," said Ron, padding across the floor to kiss his wife on the cheek. "She's still a bit scary when she gets her temper up."

"You, too?" Harry exclaimed. 

Ron poured himself a cup of tea, liberally adding sugar and milk. He raised the cup to inhale the fragrant aroma. "Not me too. I'm not convinced," he said. "But I trust Hermione's instincts, so..."

Harry sighed. "I suppose at the very least I owe it to Draco to try to explain."

"Listen to what he has to say, Harry," Hermione said softly. "You'll be fine."

Harry sat for a few moments, running his hands up and down his thighs before standing. He walked over to Hermione and captured her in a tight hug. 

"It will be fine, "she whispered, "Just trust me."

He nodded, pulled away and walked over to Ron, clapping him on the back. "Thanks, mate," he said smiling. "Don't know what I'd do without you two."

"Enough with the sappy shit," Ron said. "If you're going to ruin my happiness by going back to the ferret, just get on with it!"

"Ronald!" Hermione admonished.

Harry laughed, stepping into the fireplace, calling out the address of his flat and disappearing in a puff of green smoke.

oo00oo

Harry stepped out of the fireplace and into the living room. He looked up to find Draco sitting in the overstuffed chair, directly across from the fireplace.

"Hello," said Harry.

Draco nodded in reply, his expression blank. 

"I guess we should talk," Harry said, sitting on the couch. "What's happening with us, Draco?"

"Why don't you tell me what you think is happening? You seem to be the one with all the ideas about our relationship." Draco spoke quietly, his tone bitter.

"I saw you," Harry said, his voice raised. "Yesterday. You met that man. You kissed him and took his arm."

"I'm a tactile person," Draco said, his voice louder. "I touch people and I kissed his cheek, not his lips, for Circe's sake."

"But you looked so happy," Harry said loudly.

"So you immediately assume that because I look happy, I'm cheating on you! Please, Harry... as if I'd cheat on you with him. One, he's straight, which usually wouldn't matter because I'm simply _that_ irresistible, and... Two, he has tiny people that he likely wouldn't be willing to part with. Messy, tiny people. Three, did you see his arse? Really, now! Give me _some_ credit."

"This isn't funny, Draco," Harry stated.

Draco stood and began pacing around the room. "You're right, Harry," he exploded. "It's not funny! Neither is the way you've taken our relationship and made it something you're not willing to fight for, made me not worth fighting for." He dropped back into the chair, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. 

"Dammit," Harry shouted, "how the hell was I supposed to know what was going on? You won't fucking talk to me!"

"And did you bother to ask at any time?" Draco spat back. "Or were you too busy playing the martyr, the poor little boy no one loves."

"That's a crock of shit and you know it, Draco! I trusted you and how do you repay me? By sneaking around my back with other men!"

"I wasn't cheating!" Draco shouted. "He's so fucking straight, he makes Percy Weasley look gay!"

"So, if I'd have asked you about the calls on your mobile or the secret meetings at Chez Gerard, you'd have told me the truth?"

"No," Draco said, holding up a hand to stop Harry from interrupting. "But not for the reasons you've concocted in that Gryffindor brain of yours."

"Leave my brain out of this," Harry snapped.

Draco chuckled. "No problem, since you seem to have already done that."

"Draco," Harry warned.

"What do you want from me, Harry?" 

"The same thing I always thought our relationship was based on," Harry answered, "the truth. Because I just don't understand. We've had weeks and weeks like this: secret phone calls and notes floating around. And then I see you with this guy—"

"All right, fine. I wanted it to be a surprise, but since this has all gone wrong, anyway..." Draco gestured to the folder on the coffee table. "Believe me, you're going to feel a royal prat when this is done."

"You have a file?" 

Draco glared. "Just read the damn thing and be done with it."

Harry picked up the file, hesitating for a quick moment before finally opening it. His eyes darted back and forth as he read the sheets of parchment, his mouth opening in surprise. When he flipped to the page with the Gringotts logo at the top, Harry looked up at Draco. "This was all for me?" he said softly.

Draco nodded, his gaze fixed upon Harry's face. "All I wanted to do was to give you something no one else had ever given you before. That's all it was. There was no big clandestine love affair, just silly old me and an over-exuberant party planner named Josh Everard trying to put together a surprise party for your birthday. So SURPRISE!"

Harry hung his head. "I've really fucked things ups, haven't I?"

"Yes," Draco said. "You and that overactive imagination of yours."

"You were really putting my name on all the Malfoy vaults?" 

"If you'd read the papers closely, you'd see that I already have." 

"Shit." The word came out more like an anguished hiss.

Draco sighed. "I'm in this for the long haul, Harry. I thought you knew that; I thought you were, too."

Harry ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know what to say, Draco, except I'm sorry."

"I know you are, Harry," Draco replied sadly, his smile not quite believable. "But right now I think I need to take a walk. Clear my head."

"You know I love you," Harry said softly. 

"I know," Draco said, walking to the door. "And we'll be fine. I just need to go out and rant to myself and local shrubbery about stupid Gryffindors and ridiculous boyfriends. And you need to come up with some spectacular ways to apologise."

Harry laughed for the first time in what felt like days. "I already have a few ideas, but I'm sure I can come up with a few new ones."

oo00oo

The sun was fading in the afternoon sky when Harry heard the Floo activate and saw Draco stepping out from it.

"I was starting to get worried," Harry said.

Draco looked over to the couch, where Harry was lounging with his back against the arm and his legs stretched out across the seats. He was surrounded by several old Quidditch Weekly magazines.

"Well the shrubbery ended up taking your side," Draco said with a laugh, "so I needed to talk to someone who would unconditionally agree with me."

Harry smiled. "How is Severus?"

Draco sat on the end of the couch, lifting Harry's feet onto his lap. "He's well and he sends his love."

Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay, so he didn't exactly send his love," Draco said. "It was more like _tell Potter to stop his idiotic attempts at thinking and to stay with the things he knows, like saving the world_.

"That sounds a bit more likely," Harry said, "although I'm still betting that is the abbreviated version of what he told you."

Draco smiled. "And well censored."

"While you were gone, I did some soul-searching."

"Should I be worried?" 

Harry hesitated. "I'm not sure how to say this without sounding like a girl." He wrapped his fingers around his nape, stretching his neck and arching his back. He smiled as Draco stared appreciatively at the strip if skin that was visible where his shirt rose up.

"See, the thing is...I love you," Harry said, struggling to put his thoughts into words.

Draco leaned across Harry's legs. "I think that's fairly well established." 

"I know, but it's important that I say it," Harry continued. "When I first starting thinking that I might lose you, I guess my brain just latched on to the stupid things that made me think you were leaving me. And it's not so much that I can't live without you, but that I don't want to live without you. You make me crazy and yet I can't imagine living my life anymore without you in it." 

Draco sat completely still, staring up at Harry. 

"Shit," Harry muttered. "I didn't say that right..."

"You know," Draco said, shifting to lie on top of Harry. "It's completely impossible for me to be angry with you when you say things like that."

Harry slid down so the he could reach Draco and he kissed him tenderly, wrapping his arms around the lithe frame and pulling him closer. Tiny kisses became heated snogging and soon they had divested each other of their clothing. Draco hastily prepared Harry, using lubrication and stretching spells.

"Please, Draco," Harry begged. "I've missed you so much."

Draco pressed forward, his cock slipping inside Harry's tight heat. Draco pulled back and snapped his hips forward quickly, starting up a harsh and brutal pace.

"I'm gonna... fuck... those stupid... doubts out of your... head." Draco's words accentuating each thrust.

Their coupling was fast and hard and it wasn't filled with pretty words or tender kisses. But it was exactly what they needed and wanted. Soon, Draco collapsed on Harry's chest, rasping harshly as they both fought to fill their lungs with cool air.

Harry waved a hand and cast a cleansing charm over them both. Draco nuzzled his nose against Harry's neck and sighed contentedly, as Harry ran his hand up and down Draco's back.

"Are you done thinking I could ever cheat on you?" Draco asked.

Harry blushed, "Yes, I promise to talk to you when something bothers me and not jump to conclusions."

"Well, don't be ridiculous," Draco teased. "You are a Gryffindor after all, well known for jumping first and asking questions later."

"Prat!"

Blissfully happy, Harry pulled a throw off the back of the couch and covered them with it.

"Draco?" Harry asked quietly.

"Hmmm?" Draco replied lazily.

"Do I still get my party?"

fin


End file.
